


Ese Capitán es mio

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: One Shot por el AKAFURI DAY 2020Como cuando Furihata no sabe que en realidad es uno de los mas deseados del equipo y; Kagami y Kuroko no cuentan porque el tigre si que cela a su sombra.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 23





	Ese Capitán es mio

—Lo sentimos Kuroko, hicimos lo que pudimos, eliminamos a la mayoría hasta por la más absurda observación como dijiste, pero aún quedan 30 chicos en la fila...—

—¿Furihata-kun lo sabe?— pregunto el peliceleste ya cansado de la situación

—No... ¿Le decimos?—

Kuroko estaba pensando que hacer realmente, después de todo; su ahora capitán siempre tomaba buenas decisiones para el equipo, el problema era el que fuera tan ingenuo.

No era un idiota, pero en situaciones de "ese" tipo, realmente se mosqueaba.

—No, me encargaré yo mismo—

Para Kawahara, Fukuda y el resto de chicos de primer y de segundo ver a su sub-capitán molesto era terrorífico, pero de alguna forma se sentían de la misma manera.

Pero ¿Que era lo que estaba sucediendo?

|||||||||||||||||||||||||

Cuando Furihata Kouki asumió el cargo de capitán estaban en segundo año   
Cuando Furihata Kouki asumió el cargo de capitán estaban en segundo año. Fue un evento triste a persepcion de ellos como estudiantes de segundo que venían partir a sus sempais que les enseñaron tanto, que les llevaron a un gran campeonato y; que sabían esperaban llegar a uno más antes de graduarse.

Kouki se negó en un principio asustado, alegando que no sería bueno, que mejor lo fuera Kagami o Kuroko; uno por su fuerza y carisma y el otro por haber sido parte de la generación de los milagros, uno no reconocido pero lo había sido.

Todos le dieron ánimos mostrándole que era el indicado para el puesto, por su persepcion de la cancha y sus compañeros, por su tranquilidad y confianza. Muchas palabras de aliento y sobre todo las palabras de Riko.

—¿Me estás diciendo que si te escojo a ti es una mala decisión? Si lo digo es por algo y punto, tengo confianza en ti—

Y no se habló más del asunto. Todo transcurrió como siempre. Los duros entrenamientos de Riko, los partidos perdidos, los partidos ganados, las inseguridades pero pronto, la realidad en la que Kouki se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Por supuesto, eran un equipo.

Así que cuando levantaron la copa de el segundo mejor equipo de baloncesto de la Inter High se sintió bien consigo mismo. Y aunque solo llegaron a los cuartos de final en la Copa de Invierno y estuvieron tristes por no regalarles a sus sempais una despedida ganadora, también fueron felices.

Como equipo.

De lo que solo Kouki no se dio cuenta fue de sus cambios. Tanto mentales como los físicos.

De considerarse simple y sin chiste, un chico entre chicos, con el paso de los meses la persepcion del mundo; o al menos la gente a su alrededor hacia el, fue distinta.

En su cuerpo, cuando el sudor llenaba si rostro y levantaba su ropa para limpiarlo, los gritos de las chicas que se habían habituado a irles a ver entrenar por ver los músculos de su vientre o cuando flexiona su espalda y de nuevo su ropa húmeda se pegaba por el sudor, o su cintura o sus muslos cuando hacían estiramientos...

Kouki no prestaba atención a las pequeñas acciones inocentes; porque eso eran, a las reacciones de los demás por ellas.

Y luego que si su sonrisa cegaba a quien la viera, dicho por la aspirante a manager número 23.

O que si tenía el mejor trasero que hubiera visto antes, dicho por el aspirante número 17. Ese; en específico estaba fichado como, "no dejar que se acerque a menos de un metro de Furi"

Y el más preocupante, el idiota capitán del equipo de Fútbol, ¡¿Como iba a ser siquiera manager del equipo?!

No lo dejaria salir de mi cama, había osado decir.

Claro está, todo dicho a la sombra de Kouki, después de todo los chihuahuas son fáciles de asustar y también fáciles de mordida. Si querían tocarlo tenían que ir con cuidado.

Con lo que no contaban era con un chico casi invisible que lo sabia todo y un grupo de ahora sobre protección hacia su capitán.

Kagami estaba más que dispuesto a partir rostros de quién osara a ver de más el cuerpo de su amigo, no solo porque su amada sombra se lo hubiese pedido, el problema era que se le subía el calor a la cabeza y no era bueno que Seirin quedara sin su As.

Así que ahí estaban, enviando a casa a diestra y siniestra a los aspirantes a manager. Tenían un as bajo la manga; pero no querían usarla.

Después de todo, querían soluciones no maldiciones.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—Esto, ¿Kuroko?...—. Kouki notaba una tensión extraña en el ambiente.

—Sucede algo Furihata-kun— respondió con simplicidad

—Me preguntaba, ya sabes ¿Como les fue con los aspirantes? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Ya terminé con el menú que nos envío la entrenadora—

—Mañana después del entrenamiento serán las entrevistas de los que no fueron rechazados hoy, digo; del resto—

—Claro... Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. Dile a Kagami que por favor no ceda a sus instintos—

Kuroko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por las palabras de su amigo despidiéndose con la tabla de tareas contra la puerta que ya se cerraba.

Kuroko tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse por las palabras de su amigo despidiéndose con la tabla de tareas contra la puerta que ya se cerraba.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Todos en la habitual reunión estaban algo preocupados, y por todos nos referimos a la Generación de los Milagros.

Quizá a Kuroko no se le notará del todo, pero era obvio; por la manera en la que Kagami devoraba el sobre de su pedido normal de hamburguesas que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Te vez cansado Tetsu-kun— hablo de pronto la pelirrosa y única mujer del grupo

—Lo estoy Momoi-san— contesto impasible —Ha sido un día largo—

—¿Como es eso?— pregunto extrañado Midorima, algo Kuroko deseaba tomar esa almohada que traía entre las manos, suponiendo era; su objeto de la suerte.

—Es solo que hemos estado luchando para encontrar un nuevo manager para el equipo de baloncesto— respondió

—¿Porque, es que a nadie le interesa?— hablo el moreno, luego de robarle más papas a Kise

—En realidad, es todo lo contrario. Ha hábido más de 30 aspirantes—

Kise salto de su lugar riendo, casi encimandose al pobre y mas molesto chico —¿Más de 30? Ni siquiera en Kaijo tienen tanta suerte y eso que me tienen a mi—

—Callate Kise— hablo de pronto Midorima, después de todo ya estaba notando la fuerte aura peligrosa del fantasma

Kise temió por su vida así que solo atino a hacer unos cuantos pucheros, pelear por la falta de sus papas para luego ignorar al moreno.

—Eh~.... ¿Es eso algo bueno, no?— el habitual tono cansino de voz en Murasakibara bajo la tensión del momento

—En realidad no, ya que no saben nada de baloncesto—

Todos guardaron silencio, Kagami ya había terminado su comida y parecía empezar a tomar el hilo de la plática, pues cada que comía parecía no conocer a nadie más que a su comida.

—¿Entonces porque? — hablo Akashi, su presencia era algo... Diferente a lo habitual

—Creo que todos quieren acercarse a nuestro capitán— dijo Kuroko, subiendo sus codos a la mesa y usando ambas manos para ponerlas en sus mejillas

Todo sin dejar de ver fijamente al pelirrojo de ojos dispar

—Oh... Ya veo...— le respondió

—Lo cual es ridículo—

—¿Yo puedo solicitar...?—

Midorima casi pierde sus lentes ante la forma en la que saltó por el susto de las palabras que dijera su antiguo capitán, Aomine casi rompe su cuello al voltear a verle para prestarle atención, Momoi tecleo rápidamente algo en su teléfono sin dejar de sonreír, Kise; bueno Kise se miraba al espejo así que no aporto nada a la plática y Kagami estaba que quería arrancarse las cejas por lo que eso podría significar; y no quería, por supuesto.

Y como cereza en el pastel termino diciendo —Yo se baloncesto—

Kuroko tenía humo imaginario sobre su cabeza prácticamente para esos momentos.

—Oh por el amor de las malteadas de vainilla...—

El silencio fue cortado; gracias a Dios por Kagami.

—Si bueno... ¿Quien tiene hambre?—

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kouki sabía que Kuroko estaba de mal humor al segundo paso que dio en la duela 

Kouki sabía que Kuroko estaba de mal humor al segundo paso que dio en la duela.

Kouki sabía que sus compañeros se comportaban de manera diferente a lo había.

Kouki sabía que Kagami había estado discutiendo más de lo normal con otros chicos del instituto.

Y el maldito celular en la bolsa de sus pantalones de deporte no dejaba de vibrar.

—¿Ya están aquí los aspirantes a Manager? Kuroko...—

El mencionado pareció salir de su estupor, poniendo un intento de sonrisa que de seguro le rompería los lentes a Hyuga.

—No es necesario que ayudes en eso, puedo hacerme cargo—

—Para nada, ya he dado instrucciones, te ayudaré—

Kouki se adelantó a un muy desanimado fantasma, no había querido poner en primera línea al castaño y allí iba él a lanzarse de cabeza.

Las primeras 3 chicas no sabían lo que era un point guard, otros tantos pidieron sin descaro el número telefónico de Kouki, otro grupo al menos sabían las posiciones y algunos nombres de equipos de baloncesto pero no tardaron nada en preguntar si habrían reuniones "para ayudar en el equipo" en la casa del castaño.

Tanto Kuroko como Kouki ya sentían un tic en uno de sus ojos. Las palabras iban desde... "Que bonito el color de tus ojos, Sempai" de las y los Kouhais hasta, "Te invito a salir Kouki-kun" de los de tercero año. ¡¿Que estaban haciendo ahí si eran de tercer año?!

Estaban despidiendo a los últimos chicos en la lista de aspirantes, cuando el sonido de las puertas del gimnasio siendo abiertas se oyeron.

Nadie les presto atención realmente, pensando en que sería un aspirante rezagado.

Sin embargo se sintió una presión incómoda, misma que empeoró con el curso de las acciones siguientes.

Kuroko no volvió a pensar nunca más que Kouki era alguien ingenuo, bueno si; pero como que su lado perruno/agresivo salio a flote y le dio una nueva perspectiva del castaño.

Kagami se juro que nunca haría enojar a su amigo, ni por error. Si por algo le tenía miedo a los perros.

El resto del equipo decidió que; uno, no se meterían por nada del mundo con la paciencia de su capitán y dos, que no querían tener que prescindir del uso de sus manos.

Y por último, que Akashi Seijuuro por algo le llamaban "El emperador"

Pero ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Resulta que uno de los chicos descartados, había ido única y sencillamente para ver si tenía una oportunidad de ligue con el apuesto capitán del equipo de baloncesto   
Resulta que uno de los chicos descartados, había ido única y sencillamente para ver si tenía una oportunidad de ligue con el apuesto capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Todo el instituto sabía que era un chico guapo, de buen cuerpo y; según el ranqueo* de sus amigos, un trasero de infarto.

Y vaya que lo comprobó de primera mano.

—Lo lamento Arai-kun, te diremos si el puesto de Manager llegara a ser tuyo— le había dicho con una hermosa sonrisa

El mencionado dibagaba en su pervertida imaginación, por lo que no noto cuando su palma viajó al grandioso trasero que se le mostraba de perfil, denotando una curva gloriosa que; con seguridad rememoraria en la oscuridad de sus fantasías.

Entonces lo siguiente que pasó fue confuso.

Primero el dolor indescriptible en su hombro, viajando desde la articulación hasta su muñeca, luego su rostro besando el laminado del gimnasio y para finalizar el peso que aumentaba el dolor de su cuerpo en su espalda.

—Escúchame bien que es la única vez que lo voy a decir— escucho de una tenebrosa voz a sus espaldas — Primero; es mejor que corras la voz que queremos a alguien serio para el puesto, no tolerare que ofendan nuestro equipo por cosas tan banales como una cita conmigo o; tocar mi cuerpo...—

Acto seguido el dolor aumento haciéndole gritar, siendo esto causa por el hecho de que el castaño aumentara el peso en su cuerpo, aplastandolo más contra el suelo.

—Y segundo, agradece que soy yo quien te da una lección, puesto que mi novio no sería tan benevolente ¿No es así Sei?—

Cuando el pelirrojo fue mencionado un par de afiladas tijeras fueron encajadas frente al asustado chico, desde su posición la sombra que se erguía tras el castaño, abrazándolo parecía más un ente maligno intentando comerse a un ángel. Y peor aún, parecía que le arrastraría a un profundo hoyo en el infierno.

—No sabes cómo agradezco que aceptaras las clases de defensa personal que te dio mi guardaespaldas, cariño—

Kouki dejo ir al pobre incauto, sacudiendo sus manos y dejando que el emperador le diera un beso, no habría querido mostrar su relación de esa manera, más ya nada podía hacer.

—Llegas tarde Akashi-kun— hablo el peliceleste

Seijuuro no le hizo caso, pues de manera magistral lanzó sus tijeras al chico que; saliendo por la puerta corría despavorido, estás dejaron un corte en la mano que tocase a su novio e hicieron gritar a este de horror y dolor.

—¡Monstruo!—

—Sei... Te meteras en problemas, por mi culpa—

—Todo sea posible tu bienestar—

Un aura rosa nada parecida al instinto asesino de segundos antes los envolvió, unos consternados por esa faceta del heterocromatico y otros asqueados por el exceso de amor.

—A un hotel con sus arrumacos— les grito Kagami

Y bueno, nadie podía saber que de hecho no fue un hotel; sino el lujoso nuevo departamento que Akashi Seijuuro estreno con su adorado novio.

Fin


End file.
